


Tramp

by PinkBellPepper



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom has fallen and its heroes are sold off, one by one, to their long-time enemies. Luigi, dressed in chains and stockings and a ring gag, is displayed before interested buyers, and is sold off to the highest bidder. unedited, non-con





	1. Chapter 1

When Mario died, the Mushroom Kingdom fell to ruins and all the plumber's sworn enemies ransacked his home. Several figures led the initial assault, mostly undead goons and petty looters, before the princess was hit with a huge assault. Bowser, King Boo, Petey Piranha, and a plethora of other defeated foes stormed the place with an understanding that they were all equals. Without Mario, the remains of the castle and its inhabitants was finally overrun.  
An auction took place a week later.

It was at a grand theatre - some opera house that the evil-doers had dressed up into a night of fine dining, wine, and chained prisoners with price tags. Peach had been the first to be pushed up on stage. There were several cat calls from a group of koopas in the rafters and several hollars rather lewd in nature. The spotlight shined on Peach, and the large crowd, drinking and laughing, looked a large, faceless mass. Her manacles were iron and heavy, drooping with chains that ran up to her collar. She had dressed in pink lingerie, see through panties exposing her pussy lips and her tits clamped with heart shaped chains. Her golden hair had been done into a high ponytail, trailing with rose ribbons. Like everyone else, her hands had been cuffed behind her back and a ring gag had been tightened over her lips. She shook, but maintained as brave a face as she could, as numbers were called off and offers were made in return.

The toads that ran to and fro, with plates of drinks in their hands, were choked as feet stepped on the long ropes to their collars. None of them dared look at the Princess in her state. A few of them flinched when the highest, and last bid (4 mill. coins) was paid out and the winner was rewarded. Princess Peach was stamped on the head with a sticky present bow, and lead off towards her new owner - King Boo. He left with the princess as soon as he was handed the leash, and half the roof was emptied as hundreds of boos exited with him.

Daisy looked much the same, garbed in the dark orange of her own fallen kingdom. She had come to Peach, seeking refuge, and been caught on the way here. Waluigi and Wario combined their looted spoils to buy her, and carried her, screaming and hogtied, out of the theatre. The audience hooted after them.

A rowdy group of goombas and koopas, donned in human street attire, were loudest when Toad came out - The Toad, who had always guided Mario and sought after the princess when she went missing. He was carried off into the crowd and stayed there, sitting at their feet, for the rest of the show.

And then Luigi's turn came, and he felt his heart quicken like the engine of a roaring train. He wondered if he would pass out, as his leash was tugged on hie was lead out onto the bright stage. He had been stripped of his usual green plumber outfit, and stuffed into knee high stockings and a skimpy, corset that made his breasts push together. He was humiliated, but chains held his head and arms in place, and he could only wiggle futilely under the hundreds of eyes.

A number was called. Luigi was too faint to really listen. The speaker blared in his ear like white noise when he heard someone call back from the crowd. He wondered what kind of horrendous torture he was going to endure, and who was going to win the bid. His collar tightened and he was blindly led offstage, out of the light. Chains rattled behind him as someone else stepped into his place. He couldn't recall who was behind him as he tried to ignoring the trickle of spit running down his gag.

Luigi was led out of the attention and to the cold draft of a nearby green room. Everything was falling apart back here, and the murmur of the crowd laughing was muffled by concrete walls. The dry bones leading him around stopped and shoved him forward. His knees aches where they hit the ground, and that dribble of spit fell between his legs. The dry bones cackled something between its teeth and handed Luigi's leash off to someone else. His collar was pulled and his chin jerked up. Luigi flinched in shock, realizing just who held his leash.  
Bowser.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so quickly, Luigi couldn’t recall the last few days of travel by yoshi-led caravan. Bowser rode up front, where the metal wagon was flattest, and he rode in the back, with sacks of food that his koopa guards would dish out every few hours. Luigi was never offered any. He just sat with his back to the wall, having been given a blanket and a removal of his wrists’ binds. He didn’t dare try anything, especially not with Bowser so close.

The big koopa king didn’t look at him the whole ride, whipping the yoshis into treading faster.. One of them collapsed on the way, and was thrown to the side. The wagon moved slower, and Luigi could more clearly hear their labored breathing about the iron tires. He was sure this thing had an engine, but Bowser stayed calmly ahead of him, striking and killing the steeds that led them home. 

Home was large and scary. Luigi didn’t see Bowser exit the wagon before he was awoke by a koopa’s spear butt and prodded out of the caravan. He was left alone with two turtles, who took him across the wooden bridge and the lava moat Bowser had installed into every one of his castles. This one looked vintage, with his face sculpted in the columns and the bricks as heavy and dark as the molten rock the dark mansion sat on. His leash still remained, and so did the embarrassing clothing. The koopa gave him the decency to carry his own leash and keep the blanket. Even if it was hot, he kept it on the whole walk to the throne room. 

Bowser was there. In all his silent, menacing glory. He was just staring, a chin on his palm and thick claws clicking at his cheek in impatience. Luigi’s tired eyes appreciated how dark the room was, torches alit with a soft orange glow. He almost forgot his fear as the koopas had him kneel before the large, golden throne. 

He was just so tired. He expected Bowser to do him in, right then and there. Kill him in this ridiculous, humiliating get up and ridding the world of the plumber family’s last blood. Luigi somewhat welcomed it. 

But Bowser didn’t kill him. 

Instead, the lizard king sat there and cast those scary eyes at him. They gleamed with a sort of fogginess Luigi wasn’t sure he was seeing correctly, but then his situation came back to him with the concentration, and he tensed under his blanket. Bowser threw his head back and laughed. It boomed across the chamber and the koopas, as if on cue, bowed and left. Everything felt surreal. Maybe it was Mario’s death. The whole world went askew as soon as it happened. 

Bowser stood up when the doors shut, leaving the two alone. The koopa king stepped down each tier of his throne with an eagerness in each heavy step that made Luigi scramble to his feet and reel backwards. He was knocked to the ground his own clumsy toes, and tried not to cry out when his tailbone struck the rug covered concrete. 

Bowser came over him and knelt, his thighs on either side of the plumber and his ankles pinning his left foot. Luigi whined and reached out, hitting at the thick, yellow scales when his foot shot with pain. Bowser shifted forward and the weight released, but huge fingers ran under his back and drew him to a warm stomach. Luigi flailed a moment, but found it in himself to relax when he realized that… 

Bowser was running a finger through his hair. Back and forth - and surprisingly soft - the king kept at it until Luigi fully went limp. His head thrummed with the beat of the lizard’s heart, and it sent vibrations down his spine. The blanket had been lost in the futile struggle, and he realized, with reddening cheeks, that he was near bare naked and pressed into his brother’s arch-nemesis. 

It became worse when Bowser stopped petting. 

Claws tugged at his clothes, Bowser grumbling like some kind of animal, as he ripped the light-weight fabric. It fluttered to the throne room floor. Luigi panicked, his blanket gone, his body being manhandled by giant paws that felt like sand-paper against his thighs-

Bowser was parting his thighs. That foggy look he had seen earlier returned ten-fold, and the koopa king leaned in where Luigi was sunk into the rug. His back ached, but the weight of the lizard pinned him, and he was met with rancid breath. The plumber coughed and held out his right arm, able to wiggle it out from under the sharp scales. 

"P-please, King Bowser!" Luigi tried to be humble. He was already stripped of any humility he had, anyway. "Please, anything but this! I'll- I'll be a servant, or help build monuments, I don't care! Just please, don't touch-"

Bowser didn't listen. Nor did he put up with Luigi's tongue. Instead, his own large, muscle thrust itself past the plumber's mustache and through his lips. Luigi gagged, tears welling in his eyes, but he could only thrash and kick futilely while Bowser began to bob his head back and forth. In and out, saliva built up and dripped down Luigi's chin. He shook his head, willing his teeth to bit down into the tough leather of the raping appendage, but Bowser was like a stone. 

 

Thick claws traveled down to his thighs. His leg hair was plucked out as Bowser's wrist scales caught and yanked a path down and up his knee. He quaked. Another hand came underneath the small of his back, lifting his ass up. Bowser shifted, pulling his own hefty weight up to pull Luigi in between his thighs. The tongue still bobbed in and out, sliding down Luigi's throat like a slug. It breathed desperately through his nose as a finger pricked his ass and spread his cheeks. 

 

"Mgh! Ngh!" Luigi cried out and pleaded for Bowser to stop, just stop! 

 

He was shooked like a doll, like his owner was a violent toddler upset. His head spun and he could breath again, but vomit felt like it was going to clog everything again. He was propped up and twisted around. He ass was picked up and his face felt the rug. It smelt like fire. He noticed scorch marks left in the red, old things that were from a while ago. Scorch marks that flared like ashy comets. 

Something hard pressed where the cold claw had been. Something hard and warm, and throbbing. Luigi tried to claw away, but huge hands held him firm. He bruied his head into his arms and whimpered, the heaviness of Bowser's cock sliding up and down his brusied tailbone. His cheeks were played with and slapped. The lizard spit on him and ran a claw into his puckered asshole. It burned really bad. 

It burned even worse when Bowser suck it in. Luigi had tried to scramble away again. He screamed for his brother, for Peach, or Daisy, or anyone willing to help. His rectum was stretched and it ached with every beat of his frantic heart. Veins pulsed and throbbed against his walls. His guts brimmed with a fullness that made him feel a hundred pounds heavier. Luigi had stopped screaming, entranced by the bulge that stuck from his belly. The head of Bowser's cock twitched and his skin did with it. He stared, the only thing he could do, as Bowser rumbled and moaned, standing up and taking Luigi with him. The plumber flailed, and fell backwards. His back fell to Bowser's chest and he sat on the king's cock with twisting legs and arms that grappled for leverage. 

Bowser took Luigi's pudgy waist in his hands and lifted him up. And then back down. The plumber stopped stiffy and then resumed his frantic pace, hiccuping as his sobs began to break through the whimpers. Tears ran down his cheeks, and the heaviness filling his gut grew hot and fast. Stiff hide slapped his ass and left it red. Bowser was desperately rutting into him, leaning foward to get a better angle and drill better, shoving Luigi's head down with him. 

 

"Ah~ AH~" Bowser panted like a dog in Luigi's ear. "Ah~ Mario, Mario~"

 

Oh. Oh God. 

 

Luigi bit down onto his lip and closed his eyes as Bowser whispered his brother's name in lusty moans. Louder and louder they came, until Bowser reared back and roared like the moster he was, filling Luigi's insides with a thick wall of white paste. He was slumped over and fell to his side as the lizrd king pulled out. Cum gushed like a rocket from his ass, and Luigi moaned as it spilt down his legs and over his calves. As Bowser picked him up to lick him clean, Luigi once more thought of calling for help. For his hero - for Mario.

But it wasn't his death that rung in his ear. Luigi went limp.


End file.
